After School (Discontinued)
by Hwang Energy
Summary: Kisah 2 genk yang bermusuhan berakhir dengan cinta. "Jadi selama ini aku smsan denganmu?" / "A-ada apa Naruto-kun kesini?" / "Ngga ada urusannya denganmu!" / 'Kenapa aku jadi mikirin Sasuke' / "Urusan apa Ino?" / "Urusan Tenten dan Naruto..." / Chapter:6
1. Chapter 1

Hy All... Ketemu lagi sama aku! Aku bakal ngajak Naruto DKK buat main film aku *Cerita kali*

Naruto: "Energy, emang kita mau main film apa?"

Energy: "Ada deh, kalau aku kasih tau nanti readers pada tau!"

Naruto: "Oh, kalau gitu PLEASE READ"

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

After School by Energy pill Entertainment

Chara:

*Tenten

*Uzumaki Naruto

*Haruno Sakura

*Uchiha Sasuke

*Hyuuga Hinata

*Hyuuga Neji

*Yamanaka Ino

*Sai

*Matsuri

*Gaara

*Hyuuga Hanabi

*Sarutobi Konohamaru

*Sari

*Kankurou

*Rock Lee

*Karin

*Tsunade

*Inuzuka Kiba

.

"Honey nan mideulsooga upjyo

woowoolhaetdeon geudae eolgool nareul barabomyeon

uhneusae hwanhi ootgo itneungeolyo

naega geudae haengbok hage haeyo

I'm perfect for you..."

SNSD-Honey/Perfect For You.

.

Suatu hari, ada 2 genk terpopuler di KonoSuna JHS terdiri dari 9 orang.

Genk pertama yaitu 'Angle Princess' yang beranggotakan Tenten sebagai ketua, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Matsuri, Temari, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi, Sari dan Karin.

Sedangkan genk kedua bernama 'Devil Prince' yang terdiri dari Uzumaki Naruto sebagai ketua, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, Sabaku no Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Kankurou dan Rock Lee.

Sesuai dengan nama genk mereka. Kalau 'Angle Princess' baik, sedangkan 'Devil Prince' jahat atau bisa dibilang galak.

Kedua genk ini bermusuhan. Padahal dulu mereka akrab sekali.

Kedua genk ini kelas 3 SMA yang sebentar lagi akan lulus. Bulan depan mereka akan mengadakan perpisahan.

Setiap murid di KonoSuna JHS boleh menampilkan acara di perpisahaan nanti.

"Guys, kita mau nampilin apa?" tanya Tenten yang sedang duduk di kursinya. Sekarang ini, 'Angle Princess' sedang piket di kelas mereka.

"Up to you!" jawab Ino yg sedang menyapu.

"Yang jelas aku pingin liat kalau rambut Tenten sama Temari di gerai" kata Sakura yang sedang ngelap kaca jendela.

"Hhh... Dasar Sakura" desah Tenten.

"Boleh aja" kata Temari mengikuti kata-kata susanti di Upin dan Ipin.

"Gimana kalau kita ngebahasnya di Taman?" tawar Matsuri.

"Setuju" jawab mereka semua.

Setelah bersih-bersih kelas, 'Angle Princess' pergi ke Taman dekat sekolah. Saat mereka sampai di taman, mereka kaget karena 'Devil Prince' ada di taman.

"Heh, ngapai kalian disini 'Bad Princess'?" tanya Naruto.

"Huh! Suka-suka kita dong 'Ugly Prince'!" jawab Tenten.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi" kata Sari.

"Apa katamu?" kata Kankurou kesal.

"Sudahlah Kankurou, lebih baik kita saja yang pergi. Orang waras yang biasanya ngalah" kata Naruto melirik 'Angle Princess'.

"Baiklah Naruto" kata Kankurou. Lalu, 'Devil Prince' pergi dari taman tersebut.

"DASAR 'UGLY PRINCE'!" teriak 'Angle Princess' kecuali Hinata.

"Su... Sudahlah, sekarang kita mau mentasin apa buat perpisahan nanti?" tanya Hinata.

"Hm... Gimana kalau kita nyanyi sambil ngedance?" usul Hanabi.

"Boleh juga tuh!" setuju Temari.

"Tapi lagu apa?" tanya Sakura.

Sejenak mereka semua berpikir. Lalu, Tenten mendapat ide.

"Aha! Gimana kalau kita nyanyi lagu SNSD yang judulnya Gee? Kan bagus tuh!" usul Tenten.

"Briliant!" setuju Ino.

"Sepakat?" tanya Tenten.

"Sepakat" jawab mereka semua.

-Sementara Di Rumah Naruto-

"Kita mau mentasin apa nih?" tanya Naruto.

"Gimana kalau nyanyi sambil ngedance?" usul Konohamaru.

"Huam... Ide bagus tuh!" setuju Shikamaru.

"Tapi lagu apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gimana kalau lagu Super Junior yang Bonamana?" usul Neji.

"Pinter juga Neji!" setuju Sai.

"Sepakat?" tanya Naruto.

"Sepakat!" jawab mereka semua.

Keesokan harinya, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Matsuri dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Masuk" kata Tsunade atau lebih tepatnya Kepala sekolah dari dalam ruangannya setelah Tenten mengetuk pintu.

Lalu, Tenten membuka pintu itu. Alangkah kagetnya mereka karena Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Sai dan Kiba ada disana.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Bu Tsunade?" tanya Tenten heran.

"Ibu memanggil kalian kesini karena suara kalian yang paling bagus dari murid-murid lain. Ibu ingin kalian menyanyikan lagu Super Junior ft. SNSD yang berjudul S.E.O.U.L untuk perpisahan nanti!" kata Tsunade.

"APA?" kaget mereka semua kecuali Kiba.

"No way!" kata Ino.

"Dasar sok inggris" ledek Sai.

"What?" kesal Ino.

"Sudah cukup! Kalian harus mau karena ini untuk perpisahan! Kan sebagai kenang-kenangan dari kalian" kata Tsunade.

"Baik Bu Tsunade! Aku mau" kata Matsuri yang tidak tega.

"Dasar sok baik" ledek Gaara.

"Ap..." kata Matsuri dipotong Tsunade.

"Tuh, Matsuri aja mau. Kalian juga mau kan?" tanya Tsunade.

Dengan berat hati kecuali Kiba dan Matsuri mereka mau "Ya...".

Setelah hal yang menyebalkan itu, mereka semua keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kalian kenapa di panggil KepSek?" tanya Karin.

"Kita disuruh nyanyi bareng anak-anak 'Ugly Prince'. Males banget" kesal Tenten.

"OMG! Kasian" ledek Temari.

"Hi friend!" sapa Hanabi yang abis dari toilet.

"Hai..." sapa mereka.

"Besok kan libur, gimana kalau besok kita latihan?" tanya Hanabi.

"Ya sudah" jawab mereka semua.

Tanpa sengaja, seseorang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Oh, jadi begitu! Baiklah!" kata orang itu.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Yey! Chapter 1 jadi. Siapakah orang yang mendengar percakapan itu? Kalau mau tau, baca Chapter 2 ya!

Oh iya, yang bisa jawab pertanyaan ini bakal main di chapter 2.

Menurut kalian,Siapakah yang jago dance diantara member 'Angle Princess'?

Yang 5 orang jawab paling cepet bakal di undi!

Please Review...


	2. Chapter 2

Selamat datang di chapter 2!

Huweee…. Dari 4 orang yang jawab pertanyaan aku Cuma 1 doang yang bisa, yaitu…. Jeng, jeng, jeng…. Sarah LeeHyun *pernak pernik di keliling Sarah*.

Banyak yang jawab Hinata. Tapi jawabanya yang bener tuh Hanabi karena dia yang ngajak anak-anak 'Angle Princess' buat nari.

Kayaknya pertanyaan GAJE ya? Karena Energy anak baik *Tobi= itu kata-kata Tobi* jadi Energy bakal buat yang negreview Energy main semua disini. Jangan lupa juga baca fic aku yang **Hari-Hari Di Konoha School!**

Please Read!

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

After School by Energy pill Entertainment

Chara:

*Tenten

*Uzumaki Naruto

*Haruno Sakura

*Uchiha Sasuke

*Hyuuga Hinata

*Hyuuga Neji

*Yamanaka Ino

*Sai

*Matsuri

*Gaara

*Hyuuga Hanabi

*Sarutobi Konohamaru

*Sari

*Kankurou

*Rock Lee

*Karin

*Tsunade

*Inuzuka Kiba

*Sarah LeeHyun

*Akaesa Echaa

*Inainae-chan

*Pink Uchiha

.

"Merry take me to the Merry-Go-Round. With this beautiful sound, sing my song for you..."

SNSD - Merry-Go-Round.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, Hanabi mencari-cari tempat latihan yang nyaman.

"Hhh... Dimana sih tempat yang nyaman? Kalau di rumah kan sempit" keluh Hanabi.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah kertas berhenti di kaki Hanabi.

"Apa ini?" kata Hanabi melihat kertas di kakinya. Lalu, dia mengambil kertas itu.

"Waw! Ini sepertinya tempat yang nyaman. Aku ke situ ah" senang Hanabi. Ternyata, kertas itu adalah brosur tempat latihan dance.

Tanpa sadar, ternyata orang yang tadi menguping pembicaraan 'Angle Princess' saat piket adalah Echaa dan dia juga yang melemparkan kertas itu ke Hanabi.

"Bagus, sekarang tinggal Konohamaru!" batin Echaa. Lalu, dia pergi menuju tempat Konohamaru berada.

-Di Kelas-

"Huh! Dasar curang. Aku disuruh piket sendiri" kesal Konohamaru yang sedang piket.

"Konohamaru..." panggil Echaa.

"Ya Echaa. Kenapa? Mau bantuin aku piket?" kata Konohamaru penuh harapan.

"Idih, ya ngga lah! Aku mau ambil kotak makanku yang ketinggalan" kata Echaa. Lalu, ia mengambil kotak makanannya.

"Kirain..." kecewa Konohamaru.

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu Konohamaru" pamit Echaa. Lalu ia meletakan sebuah kertas dan keluar dari kelas.

"Ah... Akhirnya selesai juga piketnya. Pulang ah!" senang Konohamaru mengambil tasnya.

"Apa itu?" bingung Konohamaru melihat sebuah kertas. Lalu ia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Tempat latihan dance? Boleh juga nih buat latihan nanti. Kesitu ah!" kata Konohamaru keluar dari kelas.

"Rencana 1 berhasil" kata Echaa yang menguping pembicaraan Konohamaru.

-Tempat Latihan Dance-

"Oh, jadi kayak gini tempatnya. Boleh juga" kata Hanabi lalu masuk kedalam gedung itu.

"Waw! Bagus juga tempat ini" kagum Konohamaru yang baru sampai. Lalu, ia masuk juga.

"Permisi! Saya ingin menyewa tempat untuk latihan dance. Apakah masih ada?" tanya Hanabi kepada orang yang mengurusi hal seperti itu.

"Masih ada dek. Cuman satu" kata orang itu.

"Untung aku datang tepat waktu. Ya sudah, aku sewa. Berapa harganya?" tanya Hanabi.

"Bayarnya setelah selesai menyewa saja. Ini kuncinya, ruang nomor 9" kata orang itu mengambil kunci ruang latihan itu kepada Hanabi, namun direbut Konohamaru.

"Ups, aku duluan" kata Konohamaru segera berlari.

"KEMBALIKAN UGLY PRINCE" teriak Hanabi mengejar Konohamaru.

Clek... Konohamaru membuka pintu ruangan itu. Lalu ia masuk dan menguncinya.

"Kembalikan Ugly Prince" kesal Hanabi sambil menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

"Tidak mau Bad Princess" kata Konohamaru.

Lalu, mereka bertengkar. Tanpa sadar, mereka bertengkar sampai toko itu tutup.

"KONO... Eh, tunggu. Kenapa sepi sekali ya?" kata Hanabi. Lalu, dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan ternyata pintu itu di kunci atau lebih tepatnya semua pintu di kunci.

"Aduh... Bagaimana ini? Heh, Ugly Prince! Kita ga bisa pulang" kata Hanabi setelah kembali ke depan pintu nomor 9 atau lebih tepatnya ruang latihan yang direbut Konohamaru.

"Kau jangan berbohong! Aku tau itu trikmu" kata Konohamaru dari dalam ruang.

"Aku tidak berbohong! Beneran kok! Kalau ga percaya, keluar aja" kata Hanabi.

"Aku tidak akan termakan kata-katamu" kata Konohamaru.

"Terserah! Huam..." kesal Hanabi ngantuk.

"Aku tidur dimana?" batin Hanabi. Dan akhirnya, dia tidur di depan pintu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Konohamaru keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Hanabi" kata Konohamaru melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat Hanabi tertidur pulas.

"Dia manis sekali" batin Konohamaru. Lalu, dia mengangkat Hanabi masuk kedalam ruang itu.

"Dia sepertinya kedinginan. Aku peluk saja dia" batin Konohamaru lalu memeluk Hanabi. Dan Konohamaru terlelap sambil memeluk Hanabi.

-At Hanabi's House-

"Hinata, dimana Hanabi?" tanya Hiashi.

"A... Aku tidak tau, pa. Tadi Hanabi bilang mau mencari tempat latihan untuk latihan nari" kata Hinata khawatir.

"Hanabi, kau sebenarnya dimana? Kami mencemaskanmu" kata Hiashi.

Keesokan harinya, Hanabi terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia kaget karena Konohamaru memeluknya.

"WAAAAAA..." teriak Hanabi membuat Konohamaru terbangun.

"Aduuuh... Heh, 'Bad Princess', kupingku bisa pecah" kesal Konohamaru.

"Kenapa kau memelukku?" tanya Hanabi.

"Ha... Habis kau kedingingan sih, jadi... A... Aku memelukmu" kata Konohamaru. Pipinya merah. Manis sekali di mata Hanabi.

"Ya... Ya sudah! Ti... Tidak apa-apa" kata Hanabi.

Lalu, mereka berdua bangun dan merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan. Setelah itu, Konohamaru membuka pintu dan mereka berdua keluar.

"Ini" kata Konohamaru memberikan kunci ruang itu kepada Hanabi.

"Untukku?" kata Hanabi meyakinkan.

Konohamaru mengangguk. Hanabi tersenyum senang membuat Konohamaru blushing.

_Cup!_

Hanabi mencium pipi Konohamaru. Setelah itu, Hanabi berlari dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ah... Rasanya aku senang sekali" kata Konohamaru mengusap-usap pipinya.

Ting…. Tong…. Hanabi membunyikan bel rumahnya.

Clek!

"Hanabi. Kamu kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Aku sama papa khawatir tau!" kata Hinata cemas.

"Maaf Hinata-nee, aku barusan pulang dari tempat latihan dance" kata Hanabi.

"Tempat latihan dance?" bingung Hinata.

"Iya. Aku kekunci disana" kata Hanabi.

"Kok bisa kekunci?" Tanya Hinata. Lalu, Hanabi menjelaskan semua kejadiannya.

"Oh, gara-gara itu! Tapi, kamu kekunci sama Konohamaru dong" kata Hinata.

"Ya…. Gitu deh" kata Hanabi senang plus blushing.

"Hanabi…. Jangan-jangan kamu suka Konohamaru ya?" ledek Hinata.

"Sebenarnya jadi suka sih nee-chan. Tapi…. Hinata-nee jangan bilang-bilang Tenten ya. Nanti…. Aku dikeluari dari 'Angle Princess'! jangan bilangin ya" pinta Hanabi.

"Baiklah. Aku senang kalau Hanabi sama Konohamaru" kata Hinata tersenyum.

"Terima kasih nee-chan. Aku masuk dulu mau mandi" kata Hanabi.

-At Tenten House-

"Give it to me Love baby I love you…. Give it to me Love baby I need you…. Give it to me Love baby I want you…." Lagu Sunny SNSD berjudul Your Doll berbunyi menandakan SMS masuk dari Handphone Tenten. Tenten mengambil Handphonenya dan membaca pesan tersebut.

**From: Hyuuga Hanabi**

"**Tenten, aku dah dapet tempat latihannya. Kita semua kumpul di taman biasa jam 13.00"**

"Oh, jadi udah dapet ya" kata Tenten. Lalu, Tenten membalas SMS Hanabi.

**To; Hyuuga Hanabi**

"**Oke, Honey!"**

"Send!" kata Tenten.

-At Other Place-

"Jadi gimana Echaa? Konohamaru dan Hanabi berhasil?" Tanya Sarah.

"Berhasil" kata Echaa.

"Sekarang giliran aku" kata Inainae-chan.

"Kamu ke taman jam 12.43! sekarang giliran Matsuri dan Gaara" kata Pink.

"Oke" kata Inainae-chan.

-At Park at 12.45-

"Emang selalu aku yang datang duluan" kata Matsuri yang duduk-duduk ditaman menunggu anggota 'Angle Princess' yang lain datang.

Matsuri punya kebiasaan datang 5 menit sebelum waktu yang ditentukan. Sementara yang lain…. Ketularan Kakashi alias datang terlambat.

Dibalik semak-semak, Inainae-chan bersembunyi. "Aku harus berhasil" katanya. Lalu, Inainae-chan keluar dari semak-semak.

Dia memakai jaket berwarna hijau lumut dan topi plus masker supaya ngga ketawan kalau dia Inainae-chan *Maaf Ina-chan! Aku ga tau Ina-chan suka warna apa. So, aku bikin kayak gini aja ya*.

"Permisi" kata Inainae-chan kepada Matsuri.

"Iya. Ada apa ya?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Tolong bantu aku! Aku harus dijodohin sama orang tuaku. Aku ngga mau karena aku udah punya pacar. Tolong dong kamu pura-pura jadi aku" kata Inainae-chan akting.

"Eh, tapi…." Kata-kata Matsuri dipotong.

"Ayolah…. Lagian perjodohan ini hanya lewat SMS aja kok! Nih nomor cowok yang mau di jodoin sama aku. Kamu bilang kalau kamu itu namanya…. Hm…. Kurumi! Tolong bantu aku ya! Kalau ngga aku bunuh diri nih" kata inainae-chan akting.

"Jangan…. Baiklah, aku mau" kata Matsuri karena dia kasihan.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu! Jaa…." Pamit Inainae-chan pergi.

"_Hhh…. Aku harus SMS orang ini?"_ batin Matsuri.

"Hei Matsuri…." Kata Tenten mengagetkan Matsuri.

"Ah…. Tenten mengagetkanku saja" kata Matsuri.

"Maaf! Yang lain belum datang ya?" Tanya Tenten.

"Ya begitulah" jawab Matsuri.

"Dasar…." Kata Tenten.

-At Gaara's Place-

"Dasar Temari! Mentang-mentang kakak jadi nyuruh-nyuruh aku gitu? Dasar 'Bad Princess'!" kasal Gaara yang sedang berjalan menuju supermarket.

Di balik pohon, ada Inainae-chan yang memakai pakaian cowok dan tidak lupa memakai topi dan masker agar tidak ketahuan kalau dia Inainae-chan. Dia menyamar menjadi cowok.

Lalu, Inainae-chan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan manghampiri Gaara.

"Permisi" kata Inainae-chan dengan suara yang dibuat seperti suara cowok.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara dingin.

"Tolong bantu aku! Aku harus dijodohin sama orang tuaku. Aku ngga mau karena aku udah punya pacar. Tolong dong kamu pura-pura jadi aku" kata Inainae-chan Akting.

"Maaf…. Saya ga bisa" kata Gaara datar.

"Ayolah…. Lagian perjodohan ini hanya lewat SMS aja kok! Nih nomor cewek yang mau di jodoin sama aku. Kamu bilang kalau kamu itu namanya…. Hm….Natsume! Tolong bantu aku ya! Kalau ngga aku bunuh diri nih" kata inainae-chan akting.

"Bunuh diri aja sana" kata Gaara dingin.

"_Nih anak bener-bener dah!"_ batin Inainae-chan. "Oke. Aku bener-bener bunuh diri" katanya mengambil pisau.

"Tunggu! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Ya sudah aku mau" kata Gaara terpaksa.

"Terima kasih ya! Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Ini nomornya…. Jaa…." Kata Inainae-chan pergi.

"Iya…. Ngerepotin aja" kata Gaara.

"_Yes…. Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, horray…."_ Batin Inainae-chan mengikuti Dora.

-At Inainae-chan Place-

"Sarah…. Aku berhasil" kata Inainae-chan.

"Bagus" kata Sarah.

"Hm…. Besok giliranku ya?" Tanya Pink.

"Betul" jawab Echaa.

"Sai, Ino…. Tunggu aku" kata Pink.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Wah, selesai Chap 2. Maaf ya updatenya lama. Soalnya aku ga ada waktu buat bikin fic plus ke warnet.

Maaf juga buat **Sarah LeeHyun, Inainae-chan, Pink Uchiha dan Akaesa Echaa** kalau ficnya jelek. Maaf…. Maaf….

Nah, aku ada pertanyaan lagi nih! Yang bisa jawab bakal main di chap 3.

Ada yang tau ga kenapa Sarah LeeHyun, Inainae-chan, Pink Uchiha dan Akaesa Echaa ngelakuin rencana seperti diatas?

Yang tau, jawab di Review….


	3. Chapter 3

Hy, Energy udah update nih chap 3. Maaf ya kalo updatenya lamaaaaa banget. Semua yang jawab di review bener loh! Itu artinya, mereka main di chap ini!

Tanpa basa-basi, Check it Out!

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

After School by Hwang Energy

Chara:

*Tenten

*Uzumaki Naruto

*Haruno Sakura

*Uchiha Sasuke

*Hyuuga Hinata

*Hyuuga Neji

*Yamanaka Ino

*Sai

*Matsuri

*Gaara

*Hyuuga Hanabi

*Sarutobi Konohamaru

*Sari

*Kankurou

*Rock Lee

*Karin

*Tsunade

*Inuzuka Kiba

*Sarah LeeHyun

*Akaesa Echaa

*Inainae-chan

*Pink Uchiha

*Yamanaka Chika

*Rizuka Hanayuuki

.

Di malam harinya...

Gaara's P.O.V

Ah, sejuknya abis mandi. Yah, tapi rasa sejuknya hilang karena aku mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Aku harus menyamar menjadi cowok bernama Natsume. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau tapi aku tidak tega saja pada cowok itu.

Lalu, aku mengambil Handphoneku dan meng-SMS tunangannya cowok itu.

To: 0821xxxxxxx

Hai, kau cewek yang dijodohin sama aku ya?

Lalu Gaara menekan tombol Send. Sambil menunggu balasan, Gaara membaca komiknya.

Ting... Ting... Handphone Gaara berbunyi menandakan masuknya SMS. Gaara mengambil Handphonenya dan membaca SMS tersebut.

From: 0821xxxxxxx

Hai juga. Iya aku cewek yang mau dijodohin sama kamu. Aku Kurumi. Kau siapa ya?

"Oh, namanya Kurumi" gumam Gaara. Lalu, Gaara membalas SMS tersebut.

To: 0821xxxxxxx

Namaku Natsume. Senang berkenalan denganmu Kurumi

Lalu Gaara menekan tombol Send. Sambil menunggu balasan, Gaara menyimpan nomor cewek itu.

Ting... Ting... Handphone Gaara berbunyi lagi. Gaara membaca SMS itu.

From: Kurumi

Senang juga berkenalan denganmu Natsume-san

"Hm, aku SMS apa lagi ya? Oh iya ciri-cirinya aja" kata Gaara.

To: Kurumi

Ciri-ciri kamu kayak gimana sih?

"Send" gumam Gaara.

- At Matsuri's Home -

Kring... Kring... Handphone Matsuri berbunyi menandakan SMS masuk. Matsuri mengambil Handphonenya dan membaca SMS itu.

From: Natsume

Ciri-ciri kamu kayak gimana sih?

"Ciri-ciri Kurumi? Apa ya? Hm, ciri-ciri aku aja deh" kata Matsuri.

To: Natsume

Ciri-ciriku rambut pendek berwarna cokelat terang. Berwajah manis... Hahaha... Ciri-ciri kamu apa?

"Send" gumam Matsuri menekan tombol Send.

- At Gaara's Home -

Ting... Ting... Handphone Gaara berbunyi. Gaara langsung mengambil Handphonenya.

From: Kurumi

Ciri-ciriku rambut pendek berwarna cokelat terang. Berwajah manis... Hahaha... Ciri-ciri kamu apa?

"Hahaha... Ciri-cirinya seperti Matsuri? Hah? Matsuri? Memangnya dia manis?" Kata Gaara. "Dia nanya ciri-ciri Natsume? Ciri-ciri aku aja lah" kata Gaara.

To: Kurumi

Ciri-ciriku berambut merah. Bermata hijau bening. Ganteng loh!

"Hehehe" ujar Gaara sambil menekan tombol Send.

- At Matsuri's Home -

Kring... Kring... Handphone Matsuri berbunyi. Matsuri mengambil Handphonenya.

From: Natsume

Ciri-ciriku berambut merah. Bermata hijau bening. Ganteng loh!

"Hm, ciri-cirinya kok seperti Gaara sih? Hah Gaara? Emangnya dia Ganteng? Ah, lupakan" kata Matsuri membalas SMS itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah satu jam ber-SMS ria.

"Kurasa, aku mulai suka padanya" batin mereka berdua.

Keesokan harinya, Sarah menyuruh teman-temannya untuk datang kerumahnya.

Ting-Tong, pintu rumah Sarah berbunyi. Sarah segerah membuka pintunya.

"Hai Sarah" kata seorang gadis berambut warna Pink tua dengan bando kuping kucing yang menghiasi rambutnya.

"Hai juga Pink" kata Sarah. "Yang lain mana?" Tanyanya.

"Yang lain masih On The Way" jawab Pink.

"Oh, ya sudah masuk dulu deh" kata Sarah. Detik berikutnya seorang gadis berambut hitam ikal sepunggung bermata purple sapphire datang.

"Hai" sapa gadis itu.

"Hai juga Chika" kata Pink dan Sarah.

"Maaf lama menunggu" kata dua orang gadis. Yang satu berambut hitam agak kepirang-pirangan bermata hitam dan yang satu berambut hitam sepunggung bermata agak cokelat.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kok Ina-chan, Miki-chan" kata Sarah.

"Hai" sapa Echaa dan Rizuka Hanayuuki.

"Ayo masuk semua" ajak Sarah. Lalu mereka semua masuk.

"Ayo kita mulai rapat kita" kata Sarah.

"Ina-chan, bagaimana dengan Gaara dan Matsuri?" Tanya Pink.

"Beres" jawab Ina-chan.

"Kalau begitu hari ini Pink-chan yang urus Sai dan Ino" kata Miki.

"Aku boleh tidak mengurus Shikamaru dan Temari?" Tanya Chika.

"Boleh" jawab Sarah.

"Aku Sasuke sama Sakura ya?" Pinta Rizuka.

"Boleh. Hanya saja, mereka berdua kan paling setia dengan peraturan 'tidak boleh berpacaran dengan genk 'Angle Princess' atau 'Devil Prince'. Bakal susah" kata Sarah.

"Atau lebih baik, Sasuke dengan Sakura belakangan saja. Rizuka boleh kok comblangin Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi lebih baik mereka belakangan saja, sama seperti Tenten dengan Neji dan Naruto dengan Hinata" saran Ina-chan.

"Hm, baiklah" kata Rizuka.

"Aku mau comblangin Kankurou dan Sari boleh?" Pinta Miki.

"Boleh" kata Sarah.

"Lalu Rizuka-chan mau comblangin siapa lagi?" Tanya Pink.

"Aku hanya mau Sasuke dan Sakura. Tidak apa-apa kok walaupun harus menunggu lama" jawab Rizuka.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita harus berhasil ya" kata Sarah.

"Iya"

- At Pink's Side -

Sepulang dari rumah Sarah, Pink mulai melaksanakan tugasnya. Pink berencana untuk mengajak Ino jalan-jalan ke taman bunga lalu mengundang Sai juga.

Kling... Kling... Pink mendorong pintu toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Hai Pink, sebentar aku ganti baju dulu. Duduk saja disitu" kata Ino.

"Iya" kata Pink lalu duduk di sebuah bangku. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ino datang.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu Pink" kata Ino.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok" kata Pink bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayo" kata Pink.

"Oke" kata Ino.

- At Chika's Side -

"Bagaimana ya caranya agar Shikamaru dan Temari bisa saling suka?" Tanya Chika pada dirinya sendiri. Chika terus berpikir.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chika mendapat ide. "Aha! Temari kan takut gelap. Cara ini saja" kata Chika yang mempunyai rencana yang tepat baginya.

Lalu, Chika pergi menuju rumah Temari. "Temari, Temari" panggilnya saat sampai di rumah Temari.

Temari yang merasa dipanggil keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ya, ada apa Chika?" Tanya Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Begini, aku punya 3 tiket untuk pergi ke rumah hantu. Tapi, aku tidak tau harus mengajak siapa. Jadi, aku mau Temari menemani aku" kata Chika.

"Ah, aku tidak mau. Pasti gelap kan? Aku kan tidak suka gelap" kata Temari yang mulai merinding.

"Ayolah Temari. Aku bingung harus mengajak siapa. Pasti aku akan memegangmu terus deh di dalam nanti! Ayolah" bujuk Chika.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau" kata Temari hendak masuk kerumahnya tapi tidak jadi karena mendengar perkataan Chika yang benar-benar gawat.

"Kalau Temari ga mau temenin aku, aku bakal sebarin keseluruh sekolah kalau Temari takut gelap! Kan yang tau cuman aku sama genknya Temari kan? Jadi, aku akan membuat seluruh sekolah tau" kata Chika dengan suara mengancam.

Temari berbalik. "Baiklah. Tunggu, aku ganti baju dulu" kata Temari lemas.

"Yey" gumam Chika. Detik berikutnya, Chika mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan ke Shikamaru.

To: Nara Shikamaru

Shika, temui aku di rumah hantu jika kau ingin nyawa dari salah satu temanmu selamat. Harus!

Lalu Chika menekan tombol Send. Setelah itu, Temari keluar dari rumahnya. "Pokoknya kau harus pegang aku terus selama di dalam rumah hantu ya!" kata Temari.

"Oke" kata Chika

- At Shikamaru's Home -

Trirt... Trirt... Bunya Handphone Shikamaru berbunyi menandakan SMS masuk. Dengan malas, Shikamaru mengambil Handphonenya dan membaca SMS itu.

From: Yamanaka Chika

Shika, temui aku di rumah hantu jika kau ingin nyawa dari salah satu temanmu selamat. Harus!

Mata Shikamaru sedikit membelalak setelah membaca SMS itu. "Nyawa siapa yang dia maksud?" Batin Shikamaru. Beberapa detik berikutnya Shikamaru tersenyum licik.

"Halah, paling bo'ong! Tapi, penasaran juga sih. Yah, lebih baik aku datang saja" kata Shikamaru malas.

- At Pink and Ino side -

"Wah, bagus sekali Pink" kata Ino melihat bunga-bunga yang indah. Pink dan Ino sudah sampai di kebun bunga.

"Hehehe, siapa dulu yang nemuin tempatnya" kata Pink.

"Iya deh tau" kata Ino yang tetap memperhatikan bunga-bunga tersebut.

"Ino, ada lomba melukis bunga di sana," kata Pink menunjuk tempat yang dipenuhi orang dan terdapat bunga yang lebih indah. "Kita kesana yuk" ajak Pink.

Ino mengangguk. "Oke. Siapa tau hasilnya bagus-bagus" setuju Ino. Lalu mereka berdua pergi menuju tempat lomba itu.

Saat sampai, Pink dan Ino terkagum-kagum melihat lukisan yang di lukis para peserta lomba. Walaupun belum jadi sepenuhnya, tapi mereka sudah menebak hasilnya akan bagus.

"Ino, itu bukannya Sai" kata Pink sambil menunjuk seorang pria menganakan kau berwarna cokelat ke merahan yang tampak bingung mau melukis apa.

Ino melihat Sai. "Semoga dia kalah Kami-sama" kata Ino yang di dengar Pink.

"Ino, kau jahat sekali" kata Pink memukul Ino pelan.

"Biarin. Biar tau rasa" kata Ino. Lalu, Ino melihat-lihat lukisan orang lain.

- At Sai Side -

Sai sedang bingung mau melukis apa. Sai mencari-cari objek yang bagus untuk di gambar dan mata Sai tertuju pada Ino yang sedang memegang bunga sambil melihat kebawah (bagi Sai).

"Cantik ya dia" gumam Sai. Lalu, Sai langsung menepis pikirannya.

"Cantik apanya? Dia kan musuhku. Lupakan saja Sai, sebaiknya aku memikirkan apa yang kulukis" kata Sai pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, Sai tersenyum. "Aku gambar saja dia" kata Sai pelan. Lalu, Sai mulai menggambar Ino tanpa sepengetahuan Ino.

Beberapa lama kemudian, para peserta lomba dipersilahkan membawa gambarnya kedepan. Semua peserta maju kedepan dan meletakkan gambar mereka di meja juri.

Ino dan Pink masih berada disana karena penasaran siapa yang menang.

Para Juri sedang kesulitan memilih gambar yang bagus. Tiba-tiba mata mereka membelalak pada satu lukisan yang amat bagus.

"Lukisan siapa ini?" Tanya Juri sambil memperlihatkan lukisan itu kepada semuanya.

Mata Ino dan Pink membelalak. "Itu kan..." Kata Ino.

"Kau Ino" sambung Pink.

"Siapa yang gambar? Bagus sekali" puji Ino dengan pipi yang merona.

"Aku yang gambar" kata Sai lalu berdiri.

Ino membelalakan matanya lagi. "Sai yang gambar? Tapi, kenapa aku?" Batin Ino.

"Namamu Sai? Benarkah itu?" Tanya Juri.

"Benar" kata Sai mengangguk.

"Sai, kau lah pemenangnya" kata Juri itu.

Semua orang termaksud Ino dan Pink bertepuk tangan. "Aku harus memberinya selamat" kata Ino mulai mendekati Sai.

"Yes, rencanaku berhasil. Lebih baik aku tinggal saja mereka berdua" kata Pink mulai pergi menjauh.

- At Ino and Sai side -

Sai sedang memegang lukisannya dan pialanya. Sai kaget karena Ino menghampirinya.

"Selamat ya Sai" kata Ino tersenyum. "Kau gambar aku kan? Bagus loh" puji Ino.

Sai tersenyum. "Terima kasih ya" kata Sai.

"Iya" kata Ino.

Lalu, Sai memberikan lukisannya pada Ino. "Ini untukmu" kata Sai.

Ino terlihat senang. "Untukku? Terima kasih Sai" kata Ino senang.

"Ya sama-sama. Oh ya, kau kesini sendiri?" Tanya Sai.

"Tidak kok! Aku sama Pink" jawab Ino.

Sai mencari-cari sosok Pink. "Dimana dia?" Tanya Sai lagi.

Ino juga mencari-cari sosok Pink. "Jangan-jangan dia pulang duluan lagi" kata Ino.

Sai tertawa kecil. "Ya sudah. Kau temani aku jalan-jalan di taman ini mau tidak?" Ajak Sai.

Ino tersenyum. "Oke" kata Ino. Alhasil, Sai dan Ino jalan bersama alias kencan.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Maaf ya bagi para Readers kalau chap ini ga memuaskan. Aku bingung sih. Hehehe...

Aku punya pertanyaan gampang bagi para Readers yang udah baca chap ini.

Kenapa SasuSaku, NejiTen, dan NaruHina di comblanginnya belakangan?

Ada yang tau? Jawab di review ya ^^

Review lho!


	4. Ketahuan?

Hy semua... Aku dah update nih!

Semua yang jawab di Review hampir bener. Dan jawaban yang paling bener adalah... Jeng... Jeng... Jeng... **Fumiyo Fuchida**...

Check It Out!

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

After School by Hwang Energy

Chara:

*Tenten

*Uzumaki Naruto

*Haruno Sakura

*Uchiha Sasuke

*Hyuuga Hinata

*Hyuuga Neji

*Yamanaka Ino

*Sai

*Matsuri

*Gaara

*Hyuuga Hanabi

*Sarutobi Konohamaru

*Sari

*Kankurou

*Rock Lee

*Karin

*Tsunade

*Inuzuka Kiba

*Sarah LeeHyun

*Akaesa Echaa

*Inainae-chan

*Pink Uchiha

*Yamanaka Chika

*Rizuka Hanayuuki

*Fumiyo Fuchida

.

Sementara Sai dan Ino yang sedang berkencan, sekarang kita lihat Temari dan Chika yuk!

Di Konoha Park, Chika dan Temari menuju wahana Rumah Hantu. Dari tadi, Temari terus memegangi tangan Chika.

Chika mencari-cari sosok Shikamaru. "Dimana dia ya?" Kata Chika pelan namun terdengar Temari.

"Siapa?" Tanya Temari.

"Shikamaru" jawab Chika.

Temari membelalakan matanya. "Hah? si pemalas? Wah, kau pacaran sama dia ya?" Kata Temari.

"Dih, ngga lah. Kan dia juga kerumah hantu sama kita" kata Chika.

"HAH? SAMA KITA?" Teriak Temari membuat semua orang melihat dia dan Chika.

Temari yang sadar kalau dia diliatin langsung meminta maaf. "Maaf... Maaf..." Kata Temari sambil menunduk.

"Kamu sih teriak-teriak" omel Chika. Temari cuman nyengir.

"Woi Chika" panggil seseorang dengan suara seperti suara cowok. Chika dan Temari berbalik lalu mereka melihat Shikamaru.

"Hai Shika" sapa Chika menarik Temari ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap Temari dengan tatapan 'Ngapain-Dia-Ke-Sini'. "Chika, ngapain kita si nona cerewet itu kemari?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Temari kelihatan kesal. "Kita kan mau kerumah hantu bareng. Masa kau lupa sih!" Kata Chika.

"Bukannya kau menyuruhku ke sini karena salah satu temanku dalam bahaya?" Kata Shikamaru.

"Aduh, Shika... Kemana otakmu yang ber-IQ 200? Masa dibo'ongin aja ga tau sih" ledek Chika.

Shikamaru sweatdrop. "Sebenernya aku udah tau lagi" batinnya. "Ya udah, kalo gitu aku pulang lagi. Ngga ada urusan lagi kan?" Kata Shikamaru hendak pulang tapi tidak jadi karena tangannya ditarik Chika.

"Ayolah Shikamaru! Aku mohon" pinta Chika dengan puppy-eyes.

"Baiklah, Baiklah" kata Shikamaru.

"Yey!" Senang Chika sambil melirik Temari, tetapi Temari kelihatan kesal.

"Ngapain sih ada dia?" Batin Temari kesal.

Lalu, mereka bertiga menuju ke rumah hantu tersebut. "Ayo, Ayo" kata Chika semangat.

"Hhh... Merepotkan!" Kata Shikamaru malas.

"Maaf, rumah hantu ini hanya dapat dimasuki berdua-berdua saja" kata Penjaga pintu.

"Apa?" Kaget mereka bertiga.

"Ya sudah. Pak, dua orang ini masuk duluan" kata Chika mendorong Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Eh" kaget mereka.

"Baiklah" kata Pak penjaga itu tersenyum. "Tamu kalian adalah sepasang kekasih yang yang kira-kira kelas SMA" teriak Pak penjaga itu kedalam rumah hantu.

"Kekasih apanya? Kita kan musuh" batin Shikamaru dan Temari.

Tanpa seijin mereka, Pak Penjaga itu mendorong Shikamaru dan Temari kedalam rumah hantu dan menutup pintu rumah hantu tersebut.

"Hei, buka dong! Aku takut! Chika, awas kau ya!" Teriak Temari dari dalam. Shikamaru hanya menutup telinganya.

"Heh, bisa diam tidak 'nona cerewet'?" Kata Shikamaru. Lalu, Shikamaru membelalakan matanya saat dia melihat Temari menangis.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks, hiks..." Tangis Temari yang terus menggedor-gedor pintu.

Shikamaru yang melihat Temari menangis jadi luluh. "Nona cerewet, jangan menangis! Kau takut gelap ya?" Tanya Shikamaru. Suaranya melembut.

"I... Hiks... Iya..." Jawab Temari. Shikamaru menghela napas.

"Sudah jangan takut" kata Shikamaru seraya memeluk Temari. "Kita harus terus masuk kerumah hantu ini. Jangan takut! Kan ada aku" kata Shikamaru.

Temari menatap Shikamaru dan tersenyum. "Baiklah" kata Temari membalas pelukan Shikamaru.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Hei! Kenapa kau memelukku?" Marah Temari mendorong Shikamaru.

"Kau juga memelukku kan? Hayo, kenapa?" Marah Shikamaru juga.

"Cih..." Kesal Temari mulai mendalami rumah hantu tapi tidak jadi.

Shikamaru tertawa. "Kau takut ya?" Kata Shikamaru dengan nada meledek.

Temari mendesis. "Ayo cepat" pinta Temari.

Shikamaru mendekati Temari. "Iya nona MEREPOTKAT!" Kata Shikamaru meninggikan kata 'Merepotkan'.

Akhirnya, Shikamaru dan Temari mulai mendalami rumah hantu. Setiap ada setan (bo'ongan) yang menurut Shikamaru tidak terlalu seram, Temari ketakutan dan memeluk Shikamaru tanpa disadari Temari. Shikamaru tentu saja sadar dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku jadi begini? Apa jangan-jangan... Ah, tidak boleh! Lupakan Shikamaru" batin Shikamaru.

Setelah hal yang menyebalkan (bagi Temari dan Shikamaru) itu selesai, mereka berdua mencari-cari Chika untuk balas dendam.

"Chika, dimana kau?" Kata Temari kesal.

"Hei Chika, keluarlah!" Kata Shikamaru yang juga kesal.

Tert... Tert... Handphone Temari bergetar. Lalu Temari mengambil Handphone yang ada di kantong celananya. Ternyata ada SMS masuk.

From: Yamanaka Chika

Maaf Temari, tiba-tiba paman Inoichi memanggilku untuk membantunya menjaga toko bunga Ino. Jadi aku pulang duluan. Silahkan menikmati kencanmu.

"Dasar Chika" kesal Temari. "Hei cowok pemalas" panggil Temari ke Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menoleh. "Ada apa nona merepotkan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Chika sudah pulang duluan" kata Temari. Shikamaru terlihat kesal.

"Ya sudah, aku juga mau pulang" kata Shikamaru. Temari menarik tangan Shikamaru.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Shikamaru kesal.

"Masa' sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini cuman kerumah hantu aja? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu saja disini?" Ajak Temari.

"Baiklah" kata Shikamaru yang entah mengapa tidak menolak.

- At Sai and Ino side -

"Sai, bunga ini bagus ya?" Kata Ino menunjukan setangkai bunga yang bagus kepada Sai.

"Iya" kata Sai tersenyum. Lalu, Sai mengambil bunga yang ada di tangan Ino dan menyelipkan bunga tersebut di telinga Ino.

"Begini lebih cantik loh!" Puji Sai sambil tersenyum. Pipi Ino merona.

"Te... Terima kasih!" Kata Ino tersenyum.

"Loh, Ino?" Kata seseorang dari belakang Ino dan Sai. Ino dan Sai menoleh kebelakan. Mata mereka membelalak melihat Karin dan Lee bergandengan tangan.

"Kalian..." Kata Ino tidak percaya.

"Pacaran?" Sambung Sai yang juga tidak percaya.

"Eh, se... Sebenarnya sudah lama" jawab mereka berdua.

Sai dan Ino membelalakan matanya lagi. "APA?" Kaget mereka.

"Ta... Tapi, Ino jangan kasih tau Tenten ya! Nanti aku dikeluarin dari genk" pinta Karin.

"Iya Sai. Kau juga jangan beritahu Naruto ya?" Pinta Lee.

Sai dan Ino tersenyum. "Oke" kata mereka kompak. Karin dan Lee tersenyum lega.

"Bagaimana kalau kita double date?" Ajak Karin.

"Double date?" Kata Sai dan Ino.

"Iya. Kan pas! Aku dan Lee-kun, Ino dan Sai" kata Karin.

Pipi Ino dan Sai merona. "Baiklah" setuju mereka.

"Ganti suasana yuk! Gimana kalo di Konoha Park?" Tawar Lee.

Karin, Sai dan Ino mengangguk. "Ayo!" Kata mereka.

"Kalau begitu ayo jalan" kata Lee dengan semangat mudanya. Karin menyamai langkahnya dengan Lee. Sai dan Ino mengekor di belakang.

"Aku juga ingin melanggar peraturan itu. Tapi, kenapa Karin mau sama Lee ya? Memang, selera orang berbeda-beda" batin Sai dan Ino.

- At Shikamaru and Temari side -

"Cowok pemalas, ambilin boneka yang itu dong!" Pinta Temari kepada Shikamaru agar Shikamaru mengambil boneka di mesin pengambil boneka.

"Hhh... Merepotkan" kata Shikamaru lalu mendekati mesin itu.

"Mana koinnya?" Minta Shikamaru dengan malas. Temari memberikan 1 keping koin.

Lalu, Shikamaru memasukkan koin itu dan mulai bermain. Shikamaru sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya agar penjepit boneka ini bisa menjepit boneka pilihan Temari dengan tepat. Akhirnya, Shikamaru mendapat ide dan dia mulai bermain.

"Yey, dapat" senang Temari saat Shikamaru berhasil mendapatkan sebuah boneka beruak yang sedang memegang buah nanas.

"Terima kasih Shikamaru" senang Temari lalu memeluk boneka itu.

Shikamaru sedikit terkejut karena Temari memanggil namanya. "Sudah lama dia tidak memanggil namaku" batin Shikamaru tersenyum melihat Temari yang kegirangan.

"Loh, Temari-nee dan Shikamaru! Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya seorang laki-laki dari belakang Temari dan Shikamaru.

Lalu mereka berdua membalikkan tubuh mereka dan mereka terkejut.

"Kankuro, Sari, kalian kok pegangan tangan?" Tanya Temari yang mulai curiga.

Secepat kilat, Kankuro dan Sari langsung melepas tangan mereka. "Bu... Bukan a... Apa-apa kok!" Kata Kankuro. Temari dan Shikamaru mencurigai mereka.

"Kalian ada hubungan apa?" Tanya Temari menatap tajam pada Sari dan Kankuro.

"Te... Temari-nee tidak usah menatap kami seperti itu" kata Kankuro yang mulai ketakutan.

"Cepat! Sebenarnya kalian ada hubungan apa?" Tanya Temari.

Kankuro menelan ludah. "Oke! Kita pacaran" kata Kankuro.

"Jangan bilang-bilang Tenten dan Naruto ya? Aku mohon" kata Sari.

Temari dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan. "Baiklah" kata mereka tersenyum. Kankuro dan Sari pun menghela napas.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua lagi PDKT ya?" Tanya Kankuro meninggikan kata 'PDKT'.

"Enak aja!" Kata Temari dan Shikamaru dengan pipi yang merona. Kankuro dan Sari tertawa kecil.

Di Malam Hari...

- At Tenten side -

"Ya ampun! Imouto gimana sih? Main di Konoha Park sampe malem. Aku jadi harus nyari dia deh. Malah hujan lagi" keluh Tenten yang sedang memegang payungnya sambil mencari-cari sosok adenya di Konoha Park.

- At Naruto side -

"Katak... Dimana kah engkau? Bodoh sekali kau Naruto! Katak ditinggalin di Konoha Park. Kalo ilang bisa-bisa dimarahin papa nih" gerutu Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus menelusuri Konoha Park.

- Di Gerbang Masuk Konoha Park -

Karena sudah malam, Sai, Ino, Karin, dan Lee pulang. Karena hujan, mereka menggunakan payung. Lee dengan Karin sedangkan Sai dengan Ino.

Begitu pun dengan Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, dan Sari. Mereka juga pulang menggunakan payung. Kankuro dengan Sari dan Shikamaru dengan Temari.

Dan ternyata, Naruto yang sudah menemukan kataknya dan Tenten yang sudah menemukan adiknya bertemu dengan keempat pasangan itu. Mereka semua bepapasan si gerbang.

"Ah, Tenten" kaget Ino, Temari, Karin, dan Sari.

"Waaa, Naruto" kaget Sai, Shikamaru, Lee, dan Kankuro.

"Bagus ya!" Kata Tenten dan Naruto dengan suara yang seram. Keempat pasangan itu menelan ludah.

"Ikut aku!" Bentak Tenten pada Ino, Temari, Karin, dan Sari. Mereka berempat pun mengikuti Tenten.

"Kalian juga ikut aku" kata Naruto dengan suara seram kepada Sai, Shikamaru, Lee, dan Kankuro. Akhirnya mereka berempat mengikuti Naruto.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Kali ini aku updatenya agak cepet ga? Biasanya kan 2 bulan. Hehehe...

Maaf ya bagi para Readers kalau chapter ini mengecewakan. Maaf juga untuk **Fumiyo Fuchida** soalnya belum main di chap ini. Mainnya di chap depan.

Aku punya pertanyaan nih! Yang bisa jawab, jawab di Review ya!

Coba tebak, apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Tenten pada keempat pasangan diatas?

Jawab di Review ya...


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

After School by Hwang Energy

Chara:

*Tenten

*Uzumaki Naruto

*Haruno Sakura

*Uchiha Sasuke

*Hyuuga Hinata

*Hyuuga Neji

*Yamanaka Ino

*Sai

*Matsuri

*Gaara

*Hyuuga Hanabi

*Sarutobi Konohamaru

*Sari

*Kankurou

*Rock Lee

*Karin

*Tsunade

*Inuzuka Kiba

*Sarah LeeHyun

*Akaesa Echaa

*Inainae-chan

*Pink Uchiha

*Yamanaka Chika

*Rizuka Hanayuuki

*Fumiyo Fuchida

.

.

.

"Ikut aku!" Kata Tenten dan Naruto kepada keempat pasangan tersebut (baca di chapter 4). Keempat pasangan itu mengikuti mereka.

- At Tenten's Home -

Saat Tenten, Temari, Ino, Karin, dan Sari sampai di rumah Tenten, Tenten mengirim pesan kepada sahabat lainnya yang belum datang.

To: Hyuuga Hinata

Hinata! Cepat datang kerumahku! Ada sesuatu yang penting! Ajak juga Hanabi!

To: Haruno Sakura

Sakura! Cepat datang kerumahku! Kau pasti akan senang!

To: Matsuri

Matsuri! Cepat datang kerumahku! Kau tidak mau kan sahabatmu celaka?

Itulah kira-kira pesan yang Tenten kirim. Agak kasar kah? Memang! Karena Tenten benar-benar kesal!

Beberapa menit kemudian, orang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Pe-permisi" kata Hinata sopan.

"Ada apa, Ten? Apa maksudmu aku akan suka?" Kata Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Tenten, ada apa dengan Sari? Apa maksud Tenten?" Tanya Matsuri sopan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Bingung Hanabi.

Tenten menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan temannya. "Ehem... Kalian lihat keempat sahabat kita disana?" Tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk kearah Temari dan yang lain.

Sakura, Hinata, Matsuri, dan Hanabi pun menoleh kearah mereka. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya mereka agak bersamaan.

"Mereka telah melanggar peraturan kita!" Kata Tenten kesal. Sakura, Hinata, Matsuri dan Hanabi membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Kenapa dilanggar sih? Aneh kalian!" Kesal Sakura.

"Maaf" kata Temari, Ino, Sari, dan Karin.

"Ta-tapi... Kalau melanggar a-artinya..." Putus Hinata.

"Artinya kalian akan dikeluarkan dari genk!" Seru Tenten. Mereka semua membelalakkan matanya.

- At Naruto's Home -

"Dasar kalian bodoh!" Bentak Naruto kepada Shikamaru, Sai, Lee, dan Kankuro. Disana sudah ada Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, dan Konohamaru.

"Kenapa kalian melanggarnya?" Tanya Sasuke stay cool.

Mereka hanya diam saja. Naruto mulai kesal dengan keempat sahabatnya.

"Baiklah... Bagaimana kalau kalian aku keluarkan dari genk?" Kata Naruto dingin sambil menatap keempat sahabatnya. Mereka semua membelalakkan matanya.

"Na-Naruto... Kau tega sekali padaku!" Sedih Lee.

"Habis kalian melanggar sih! Bagaimana aku tidak kesal!" Kata Naruto dengan nada agak besar. Mereka terdiam.

"Hm... Bagaimana kalau kau beri mereka kesempatan?" Usul Gaara sambil memegang Handphone yang dari tadi berbunyi menandakan sms masuk.

"Kesempatan apa?" Kata Naruto mulai frustasi.

"Ya... Mereka jangan mengulanginya lagi!" Jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis membaca pesan tersebut.

"Hm... Benar juga kata Gaara! Aku setuju!" Kata Konohamaru.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menggerutkan dahinya. "Kau kan ketua! Terserah kau saja!" Katanya stay cool.

Naruto menghela napas. "Oke! Aku beri kalian satu kesempatan!" Kata Naruto menatap Shikamaru, Sai, Lee, dan Kankuro.

Mereka tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Naruto!"

"Tapi, kalian tidak boleh berbicara dengan mereka!" Kata Naruto lagi.

Mereka menelan ludah. "Ba-baiklah!" Kata mereka terpaksa.

- At Tenten's House -

"Tenten, jadi kau akan mengeluarkan mereka dari genk?" Tanya Sakura agak kaget dengan perkataan Tenten tadi.

Tenten mengangguk. "Yap! Itu peraturannya kan?" Katanya lagi.

Ino menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya lagi. "Tenten, maafkan aku! Kau jangan keluarkan kami ya! Please..." Pinta Ino memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Tenten memberikan satu kesempatan saja untuk mereka! Aku tidak tega kalau mereka dikeluarkan!" Usul Matsuri sambil membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk.

Temari, Ino, Karin, dan Sari yang mendengar ucapan Matsuri tadi berencana akan berterima kasih pada Matsuri saat pulang nanti.

"Hm... Menurutku, benar juga kata Matsuri! Aku setuju!" Kata Hanabi.

Tenten menatap Temari, Ino, Karin, dan Sari secara bergantian. "Oke! Tapi kalian jangan dekat-dekat ataupun berbicara pada mereka! Ini juga peringatan buat yang lain!" Kata Tenten.

"Terima kasih Tenten" kata Temari, Ino, Karin, dan Sari berlari memeluk Tenten.

Tenten berusaha melepaskan dirinya sambil tersenyum. "Iya, iya!" katanya.

Setelah masalah itu selesai, mereka semua pulang kerumah masing-masing.

- At Matsuri's Home -

Kring... Kring... Bunyi itu terdengar dari handphone Matsuri yang menandakan SMS masuk. Matsuri tersenyum. "Pasti dari Natsume!" Batinnya.

Lalu, Matsuri mengambil handphonenya dan membaca SMS tersebut.

From: Natsume

Kurumi-chan, kau sudah sampai dirumah?

Matsuri tersenyum. "Perhatian sekali!" Gumamnya pelan. Lalu Matsuri membalas SMS tersebut.

To: Natsume

Iya. Kalau Natsume-kun sendiri?

Setelah itu, Matsuri menekan tombol Send.

- At Gaara's Home -

Ping... Ping... Bunyi tersebut terdengar dari handphone Gaara yang menandakan SMS masuk. Langsung saja Gaara mengambil handphonenya dan membaca SMS itu.

From: Kurumi

Iya. Natsume-kun sendiri?

Gaara tersenyum membaca SMS itu. "Bagaimana pun caranya, aku harus bilang ke Kurumi kalau aku Gaara bukan Natsume! Kalau begitu aku ajak saja dia ketemuan" batin Gaara tersenyum.

Kankurou yang dari tadi sedih karena harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sari menjadi curigaan melihat Gaara yang dari tadi senyam-senyum.

To: Kurumi

Iya, aku sudah sampai. Kurumi-chan, kita ketemuan di Konoha Park jam 15.00! Aku pakai baju merah kotak-kotak dengan celana jeans hitam! Kau harus datang!

Lalu Gaara menekan tombol send dengan ragu.

- At Matsuri's Home -

Kring... Kring... Handphone Matsuri berbunyi lagi. Dengan cepat Matsuri membaca SMS tersebut.

From: Natsume

Iya, aku sudah sampai. Kurumi-chan, kita ketemuan di Konoha Park jam 15.00! Aku pakai baju merah kotak-kotak dengan celana jeans hitam! Kau harus datang!

Matsuri membelalakan matanya. "Ba... Bagaimana ini?" Bingungnya.

"Kalau aku datang, Natsume akan tau kalau aku berbohong! Tapi... Aku sudah terlanjur suka padanya! Kalau begitu... Aku datang saja!" Batin Matsuri mantap.

To: Natsume

Baiklah Natsume-kun! Aku akan datang! Aku memakai baju terusan berwarna hijau dengan hiasan gambar bunga!

Lalu, Matsuri menekan tombol send dengan ragu. Beberapa menit kemudian, balasan dari Natsume datang.

From: Natsume

Sip!

Matsuri tersenyum layu. "Aku harus bisa!" Batinnya.

Keesokan harinya, ke-12 murid yang dipanggil Tsunade (di chapter 1) untuk menyanyi bersama di acara perpisahan nanti, sekarang dipanggil lagi.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Masuk" kata Tsunade. Lalu, ke-12 orang itu masuk dengan hawa permusuhan.

Sai dan Ino sempat bertatapan, tapi mereka langsung membuang muka dengan perasaan yang sebenarnya ngga mau.

"Ada perlu apa Tsunade-sensei memanggil kami?" Tanya Matsuri sopan.

Tsunade menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Matsuri. "Apa kalian sudah latihan nyanyi?" Tanyanya.

Mereka semua menelan ludah. "Be... Belum Tsunade-sensei! Ha-Habis... Mereka pada ngga mau latihan sih!" Kata Kiba.

Lagi-lagi Tsunade menghela napas atas kekeras kepalaan muridnya. "Aku tidak mau tau! Pokoknya kalian harus menyanyi di perpisahan nanti! Saat pulang sekolah nanti, kalian harus latihan di ruang musik!" Kata Tsunade agak marah.

Semua (- Matsuri, Hinata, Ino, Sai dan Kiba) memutar bola mata mereka. "Baiklah!" Jawab mereka malas sebelum mereka meninggalkan ruang tersebut. Tanpa sadar, seorang gadis berambut indigo hitam, bermata biru tua gelap menguping pembicaraan mereka. "Oh... Bagus kalau begitu!" Kata gadis itu tersenyum.

"Fumiyo-chan, aku juga dapat ide bagus nih buat nyatuin Sasuke dan Sakura!" Kata Rizuka.

"Oh, bagus deh kalau begitu!" Kata gadis itu a.k.a Fumiyo tersenyum.

Saat pylang sekolah, Naruto pergi sendiri menuju ruang musik karena teman satu genknya yang lain lagi izin ngga ikut eskul dan Gaara yang ada janji sama orang.

"Gaara janjian sama siapa ya? Udah punya gebetan nih ceritanya?" Batin Naruto meledek Gaara. Saat Naruto sampai, Naruto melihat Fumiyo yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu ruang musik.

"Permisi, aku pingin masuk!" Kata Naruto.

"Tunggu!" Kata Fumiyo cepat. Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan 'Ada apa?'.

"Kata Tsunade-sensei, hari ini ngga jadi latihan! Soalnya ada rapat!" Kata Fumiyo.

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Asyik... Aku bisa makan ramen sepuasnya! Terima kasih ya Fumiyo!" Senang Naruto lalu pergi tapi ditahan Fumiyo.

"Ada apa lagi Fumiyo? Aku lapar tau!" Kata Naruto agak kesal.

"Tadi ada seorang wanita cantik yang seksi! Dia bilang dia ingin kau datang menemuinya di Indigo Park sekarang! Lumayan tuh, di undang cewek cantik bin seksi terus ada ramen lagi! Dateng aja!" Bujuk Fumiyo.

Naruto makin tersenyum lebar. "Oh ya? Jalau begitu aku harus datang! Terima kasih lagi Fumiyo!" Kata Naruto langsung ngibrit menuju Indigo Park.

"IYA! SAMA-SAMA!" Teriak Fumiyo. "Dasar Naruto! Kalau cewek cantik seksi plus ramen pasti dia mau!" Batin Fumiyo.

"Per-permisi Fumiyo-chan" seru Hinata sopan.

Fumiyo menoleh. "Eh, Hinata-chan! Mau latihan ya?" Tanya Fumiyo pura-pura tidak tau.

Hinata mengangguk. "I-Iya" jawabnya.

"Hinata, tadi kata Tsunade-sensei, katanya ngga jadi latihan! Katanya ada rapat!" Bohong Fumiyo.

"Oh, begitu ya! Te-Terima kasih ya Fumiyo-chan" kata Hinata tersenyum.

"Iya sama-sama! Hinata, tadi seorang cowok yang nyariin kamu! Dia bilang, dia pingin kamu temui dia di Indigo Park! Kamu dateng aja gih! Katanya penting" kata Fumiyo.

Hinata sedikit terkejut. "Oh ya? Te-terimakasih sekali lagi ya Fumiyo-chan!" Kata Hinata tersenyum meninggalkan Fumiyo.

"Iya sama-sama!" Kata Fumiyo. "Wah, rencanaku berhasil! Aku lapor ke sarah ah!" Batin Fumiyo puas.

- At Other Place -

"Terima kasih Kakashi-sensei sudah mengijinkan ku!" Kata Sasuke membungkuk.

"Ya, sama-sama" kata Kakashi tesenyum dibalik maskernya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke pergi dengan gayanya (memasukan tangan kedalam saku celana). Banyak gadis-gadis yang histeris melihatnya lewat.

Tanpa sengaja, Sasuke lewat didepan Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Ih, manusia es itu lewat didepanku segala!" Kesal Sakura. "Kyaaa..." Jerit Sakura yang hampir terjatuh karena terpeleset. Untungnya, Sasuke menangkapnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertatapan. Pipi Sakura terasa panas. "Ada apa denganku? Saat melihat wajahnya... Aku jadi deg-degkan gini! Tapi... Dia tampan juga ya!" Batin Sakura sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura langsung membuyarkan pikirannya. "Eh... Anu... I-Iya!" Katanya.

Sasuke tersenyum licik. "Bagus deh!" Kata Sasuke langsung melepas Sakura dan membuat Sakura terjatuh.

"Aduh... Dasar Sasuke!" Kesal Sakura. Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada 2 pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Wah, idemu bagus juga Rizuka-chan!" Seru Pink.

"Iya dong! Aku sudah mengira-ngira! Pasti Sasuke melewati UKS dan Sakura keluar! Aku meletakan kulit pisang disana agar Sakura terpeleset dan Sasuke manangkapnya! Terlalu kebetulan sekali ya!" Kata Rizuka.

- At Konoha Park -

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak warna merah dan celana jeans berwarna hitam yang sedang mencari sosok gadis berbaju terusan berwarna hijau bermotif bunga-bunga.

"Dimana Kurumi-chan?" Gumam pemuda itu a.k.a Gaara.

Beberapa kemudian, mata Gaara membelalak melihat Matsuri memakai baju terusan berwarna hijau bermotif bungan-bunga.

"Dari ciri-cirinya... Dia seperti Kurumi! Memakai baju terusan berwarna hijau dengan motif bunga, rambut berwarna cokelat terang pendek, dan manis! Seperti ciri-ciri Kurumi!" Gumam Gaara pelan sambil melihat Matsuri. Gaara tidak sadar kalau dia bilang Matsuri manis.

Lalu, Gaara menghampiri Matsuri. "Heh, kau bolos latihan ya?" Kata Gaara kasar pada Matsuri.

Matsuri membelalakan matanya melihat penampilan Gaara. "Baju berwarna merah kotak-kotak, celana jeans berwarna hitam, dan rambut berwarna merah! Seperti ciri-ciri Natsume!" Batin Matsuri.

"Dih, malah bengong!" Kesal Gaara.

Matsuri membuyarkan pikirannya. "Bukannya aku ingin bolos, tapi aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Kalau Gaara sendiri sedang apa disini?" Tanya Matsuri sopan.

"Cih... Sok baik! Aku disini ingin bertemu dengan seseorang juga! Namanya Kurumi!" Kata Gaara.

Matsuri membelalakan matanya. "Apa? Ku-Kurumi?" Kagetnya.

"Iya. Memangnya kau kenal?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ja-jadi... Kau Natsume?" Kaget Matsuri.

"Iya, eh... Kau... Jangan-jangan kau Kurumi!" Tebak Gaara.

"Eh, ternya benar? I-iya aku Kurumi" kata Matsuri.

"Jadi kau..."

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Wah, akhirnya aku publish juga chapter 5! Maaf buat para Readers terutama **Inainae-chan** dan **Natsu Hiru Chan** kalau aku update lamaaaaaa banget!

Aku punya pertanyaan nih! Apa yang bakalan dikatakan gtaara dan Matsuri saat mereka sudah tau kalau mereka itu Natsume dan Kurumi? Jawab di Review ya!

Oh ya, tanggal 11 oktober nanti aku ulang tahun! Ada yang mau bikinin fic buat aku ngga? Kalo ada bilang di review ya!

Review! Review! Review! ^^b


	6. Chapter 6

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_After School by Hwang Energy_

_Chara:_

_*Tenten_

_*Uzumaki Naruto_

_*Haruno Sakura_

_*Uchiha Sasuke_

_*Hyuuga Hinata_

_*Hyuuga Neji_

_*Yamanaka Ino_

_*Sai_

_*Matsuri_

_*Gaara_

_*Hyuuga Hanabi_

_*Sarutobi Konohamaru_

_*Sari_

_*Kankurou_

_*Rock Lee_

_*Karin_

_*Tsunade_

_*Inuzuka Kiba_

_*Sarah LeeHyun_

_*Akaesa Echaa_

_*Inainae-chan_

_*Pink Uchiha_

_*Yamanaka Chika_

_*Miki Hyuga_

_*Rizuka Hanayuuki_

_*Fumiyo Fuchida_

_._

_._

_._

"Jadi..." Gaara dan Matsuri menghela napas bersamaan.

"Ternyata... Dia Kurumi! Cewek yang sekarang kutaksir. Bagaimana ini?" Batin Gaara.

"Ja-jadi... Natsume..." Batin Matsuri tidak percaya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Akhirnya Gaara membuka pembicaraan. "Kenapa kau menyamar jadi Kurumi?" Tanya Gaara agak dingin.

Matsuri mendongak. "Eh... Aku, aku disuruh Kurumi yang asli" jawabnya.

"Jadi, selama ini aku smsan denganmu?" Tanya Gaara.

Matsuri mengangguk. "I-iya" katanya.

_**- At Other Place -**_

"Huh... Kayaknya Fumiyo bohong deh! Mana tuh cewek cantik seksi yang mau ketemu sama aku? Dasar!" Kesal Naruto menendang batu kecil.

"Aduh" ringis seorang gadis bermata lavender, Hinata.

Naruto menoleh kearah suara ringisan itu. Raut wajahnya yang tadi ketakutan sekarang menjadi kesal. "Yah... Si pemalu dari 'Bad Princess'!" katanya agak pelan.

Hinata menengok kanan kiri dan dia mendapati Naruto yang menatapnya kesal. "H-hai" sapa Hinata sopan sambil tersenyum.

"Hm... Iya, iya" kata Naruto sok cool. _'Senyumannya manis juga'_ batin Naruto.

"A-ada apa Naruto kesini?" Tanya Hinata ramah sambil mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Ngga ada urusannya denganmu!" kata Naruto sok dingin sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona sedikit. _'Menatap wajahnya membuat hatiku tidak tega bersikap dingin'_ batin Naruto.

Hinata menunduk. "Ma-maaf..." Katanya lemas.

Naruto yang mendengar suara Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke Hinata. "Apa aku salah menjawabnya seperti tadi?" kata Naruto pelan.

_**- At Sakura's Home -**_

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Aduh... Hari ini hari yang melelahkan. Aku harus beres-beres ruang PMR sendiri. Tapi... Aku jadi teringat saat Sasuke menangkapku!

Jantungku berdetak kencaaaaang sekali! Aku juga merasa pipiku merona. Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Jujur, wajah Sasuke benar-benar tampan.

"Sakura... Ada SMS dari Ino Piggy tuh! Baca dong!" suara dari handphoneku yang menandakan pesan masuk berbunyi. Aku langsung saja mengambilnya dan membaca pesan tersebut.

**From: Ino Piggy**

**Sak, sorry ya gua ga bisa bantuin lu beresin ruang PMR! Gua ada urusan. Gua juga ngga latihan nyanyi! Males! Lu latihan ga?**

Hhh... Dasar Ino! Bilang aja mau ke salon. Lalu, aku membalas pesan Ino.

**To: Ino Piggy**

**Iya gapapa! Gua juga ngga latihan ah! Males juga!**

Lalu, aku menekan tombol 'send'. Setelah itu, aku meletakan Handphoneku dan menaruhnya didekat bantalku. Aku melanjutkan memikirkan Sasuke.

Loh? A-ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi suka sekali memikirkannya? Jangan-jangan... Aku suka padanya? Tapi... Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi. Demi persahabatan!

_End of Sakura's P.O.V_

_**- At Other Place -**_

Seorang gadis bercepol 2 berlari terburu-buru di koridor sekolahnya. "Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada latihan! Dasar Tenten bodoooooh..." gerutu Tenten disela-sela larinya. Ternyata gadis itu Tenten.

Lalu, Tenten berhenti di depan pintu ruang musik. Tenten menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dulu sebelum masuk. Lalu, Tenten pun membuka pintunya.

_Clek..._

"Neji?" bingung Tenten melihat Neji yang sedang bermain piano. Bukan itu. Lebih anehnya, yang ada diruangan itu hanya ada Neji. _'Kemana yang lain?'_ pikirnya.

Neji tidak menyadari Tenten ada disini karena sepertinya -dimata Tenten, Neji bermain dengan sangat indah dan menghayati sekali. Tenten pun memejamkan matanya dan menikmati permainan Neji.

Tiba-tiba, Neji menghentikan permainannya dan mendekati Tenten yang tetap memejamkan matanya. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanyanya pada Tenten.

Tenten membuka matanya dan sedikit kaget melihat Neji. "Hah? Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" tanya Tenten balik.

Neji menghela napas. "Kutanya, kenapa kau lama sekali?" katanya dengan malas.

"Maaf, aku ketiduran dirumah. Hehehehe..." kata Tenten menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Neji sedikit tersenyum melihat Tenten. _'Dari dulu aku ingin sekali bicara dengannya'_ batin Neji senang.

"Oh ya, yang lain kemana?" bingung Tenten.

"Yang lain mungkin tidak mau latihan karena genk kita musuhan" jawab Neji lesu.

Tenten membelalakan matanya_. 'Oh iya, ya! Aku lupa. Kan Neji termaksud anggota dari genk Devil Prince. Habis dia baik sih. Dan... Dulu aku pernah suka padanya'_ batin Tenten malu-malu mengingat saat sebelum mereka musuhan, Tenten jatuh cinta pada Neji karena Neji sering menolongnya dulu. Tapi itu dulu.

"Tenten, kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Neji membuyarkan lamunan Tenten.

Tenten menggeleng. "T-tidak kok. Tidak apa-apa" katanya.

Neji sedikit berpikir. "Kalau memang tidak ada yang latihan, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan bersama? Kebetulan aku membawa uang lebih, jadi aku akan mentraktirmu" ajak Neji pada Tenten.

Tenten terkejut. _'Jalan-jalan? Berdua? Kencan dong?'_ batinnya malu-malu. Tenten merasa pipinya merona. Untungnya, Neji tidak melihatnya.

Karena Tenten tidak menjawab, Neji kira Tenten tidak mau. "Tenten, kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak memaksamu" kata Neji lesu.

"Ah, bukan itu. Mmm... Maksudku, aku mau kok" kata Tenten sedikit menunduk. _'Tak apalah. Hanya sekali saja kok. Lagi pula Neji baik padaku. Semoga tidak ada yang tau kalau aku kencan, maksudku jalan-jalan berdua dengan Neji. Bisa gawat'_ batin Tenten.

"Terima kasih, Tenten" kata Neji tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Konoha Park?" ajak Neji.

Tenten pura-pura berpikir. "Ya sudah" kata Tenten tersenyum. Lalu, Neji dan Tenten pergi berdua dengan perasaan senang bercampur gugup.

_**- At Konoha Park -**_

"Matsuri-chan, kau mau kuambilkan boneka itu tidak?" tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka beruang yang sangat lucu didalam mesin pengambil boneka.

Matsuri tersenyum. "Aku mau Gaara-kun!" jawabnya senang.

"Kalau begitu, aku ambilkan ya" kata Gaara. Lalu, mereka mendekati mesin tersebut. Gaara memasukan 2 koin kedalam mesin itu dan mulai mengambilnya.

Ada yang tau kenapa Gaara dan Matsuri memanggil nama mereka dengan embel-embel -kun dan -chan? Itu karena sekarang, Gaara dan Matsuri resmi pacaran. Mungkin karena Natsume dan Kurumi.

"Yey, dapat! Gaara-kun hebat!" puji Matsuri senang sambil memeluk boneka beruang yang berhasil Gaara dapatkan.

Gaara sedikit kesal melihat Matsuri yang asyik bermain dengan bonekanya. Lalu, Gaara mendekati Matsuri dan merebut paksa bonekanya.

"Loh, kok diambil Gaara-kun?" kata Matsuri bingung.

Gaara pura-pura ngambek. "Aku tidak mau memberikan boneka ini lagi padamu!" jawabnya.

Matsuri menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudnya?" tanya-nya lagi.

Gaara menatap Matsuri. "Jika kau mau boneka ini kembali, kau harus memelukku seperti kau memeluk boneka ini" kata Gaara sukses membuat Matsuri blushing.

"K-kau apa-apaan sih, Gaara-kun!" kata Matsuri malu-malu.

Gaara tersenyum. "Ya... Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah. Berarti, boneka ini tidak kukembalikan ya" kata Gaara.

Matsuri bingung antara memeluk Gaara atau kehilangan boneka itu. Masalahnya, boneka itu adalah salah satu boneka yang Matsuri incar. Akhirnya Matsuri memutuskan untuk memeluk Gaara.

_Hup_

Matsuri memeluk Gaara dengan malu dan wajahnya yang sudah merah. Gaara awalnya kaget dan sedikit rona merah mampir di pipinya. Tapi akhirnya Gaara membalas pelukan Matsuri. Mereka tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihat mereka yang sangat mesra. Serasa dunia milik mereka berdua! #ahai

_**- Indigo Park -**_

Naruto dan Hinata masih terdiam. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Dibalik sebuah pohon, ada Fumiyo yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Fumiyo terlihat kesal. "Kok mereka diem-dieman gitu sih! Aku harus cari ide nih!" kesal Fumiyo.

Lalu, Fumiyo berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Naruto dan Hinata mau bicara. 'Aha!' batin Fumiyo. Lalu, Fumiyo mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan menelpon adiknya, Hwang Energy. #plak

"Halo Fumiyo-nee, ada apa?" tanya Energy dari telepon.

"Energy-chan, cepat kau datang kesini. Nee-chan butuh bantuanmu. Kau kan pintar akting, maka dari itu Nee-chan sangat butuh bantuanmu. Aku ada di Indigo Park" kata Fumiyo.

"Hm... Yaudah deh. Tunggu ya Nee-chan" kata Energy. Lalu, Fumiyo mematikan handphone-nya dan tersenyum puas.

Apa kalian tau rencana Fumiyo? Dia ingin memanggil adiknya yang imut seperti anak TK (emang TK sih #plak) untuk berakting menjadi BoLang (BOcah iLANG). Jadi, Energy disuruh deketin NaruHina dan bikin mereka supaya ngobrol. Liat aja nanti #plak

_**- Toko Buku -**_

"Hm... Pencil ini kurang lucu" gumam seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat di kuncir kuda a.k.a Ino. Dia sedang mencari pensil bermotif lucu untuk sepupunya. Lalu, Ino meneruskan pencariannya.

Disisi lain, Sai baru saja masuk ke toko buku tersebut. Lalu, Sai langsung saja pergi menuju tempat pensil-pensil. Tanpa sengaja, Sai dan Ino bertemu dan betatapan.

"Hai..." kata mereka berdua gugup dan bersamaan. Keduanya pun jadi tambah gugup.

Tiba-tiba saja, mereka teringat saat mereka bermain bersama di Konoha Park. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang amat bahagia. Memori itu terputar dan otak mereka. Mau tak mau, mereka pun tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu.

"Sai," panggil Ino.

Sai menatap Ino. "Apa, Ino?" tanya Sai dengan senyum, tapi bukan senyum palsu.

Ino memainkan jarinya seperti Hinata. "Kau mau aku jujur atau bohong?" tanya-nya.

Sai berpikir. "Aku ingin kau bohong!" kata Sai tersenyum.

Ino pun ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan berbohong," katanya. "Sai, sebenarnya aku sangat membencimu. Semenjak saat kita bertemu di taman bunga dan bermain di Konoha Park, aku punya perasaan benci padamu dan sampai sekarang aku tidak memikirkannya" kata Ino lancar tanpa malu sambil terus menatap mata Sai yang sekarang terbelalak.

Sai kaget mendengar perkataan Ino barusan. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir Sai. Lalu, Sai memeluk Ino. "Terima kasih Ino! Aku juga membencimu. Semenjak... Ya, sepertimu" kata Sai senang.

Ino yang terkejut pun balas memeluk Sai. "Iya, Sai. Tapi, ada satu hal yang perlu kita urusi" kata Ino melepaskan pelukan Sai.

"Urusan apa, Ino?" bingung Sai.

"Tenten dan Naruto..."

_**- Other Place -**_

"Ayo silahkan dibeli. Barangnya masih bagus-bagus loh!" kata Temari yang sedang menjajakan barang dagangannya.

"Iya! Barang bagus harga terjangkau!" sambung Sari dan Karin yang juga menjajakan dangangannya. Mereka bertiga sedang berjualan barang bekas di sebuah bazar.

"Mug ini lucu sekali. Berapa harganya?" tanya Miki yang iseng-iseng mampir sebelum dia pergi ke Konoha Park.

"Eh, Miki-chan! Itu harganya 500 yen" kata Temari.

Miki mengambil 5 keping 100 yen lalu memberikannya kepada Temari. "Aku beli ya" kata Miki mengambil Mug lucu tersebut. Lalu, Miki pergi sebelum dia berpamitan dengan Temari, Karin, dan Sari.

"Wah, untung saja ada yang laku" senang Sari sambil terus menjajakan dagangannya.

_"Kyaaaa... Aku takut!"_

_"Sudahlah, ada aku disini"_

_"Kyaaaa... Setan ini seram"_

Semua orang dikagetkan dengan suara histeris dan dalam rumah hantu yang ada di bazar itu. Hal itu membuat Temari teringat saat dia dan Shikamaru didorong paksa Chika dan mereka masuk kedalam rumah hantu. Temari terkikik mengingat kejadian itu.

"Rasanya aku ingin sekali menghapus peraturan bodoh itu" kata Karin tiba-tiba yang membuat Temari sadar akan hayalannya.

"Maksudmu apa Karin?" tanya Sari menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Peraturan yang dibuat Tenten itu loh. 'Kalian tidak boleh suka atau berpacaran dengan salah satu anggota Devil Prince atau tidak kalian akan di keluarkan dari genk'. Ihs..." kata Karin meniru gaya Tenten saat mengucapkan peraturan itu.

Sari yang melihat Karin pun tertawa. "Hahahahaha... Aku juga ingin menghapusnya. Jujur, sebenarnya aku masih berhubungan dengan Kankurou" kata Sari setuju.

"Aku juga masih berhubungan dengan Lee," kata Karin pada Sari. "Temari, apa kau suka dengan peraturan yang di buat Tenten?" tanya Karin pada Temari yang dari tadi hanya mendengar obrolan mereka.

Temari sedikit berpikir. "Jujur, aku sangat tidak suka" katanya.

Sari menjentikkan jarinya. "Aha! Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama untuk meminta Tenten menghapus peraturan itu?" ajak Sari pada Karin dan Temari.

Temari dan Karin saling berpandangan dan mereka tersenyum. "Brilliant! Ayo" kata mereka.

_**- Indigo Park -**_

"NEE-CHAAAAAAN..." kata seorang anak TK berambut pendek yang sangat imut, Hwang Energy #plak

Fumiyo pun menoleh. "Hush! Jangan teriak-teriak" katanya.

"Aku harus apa nee-chan?" tanya Energy dengan semangat.

"Kau hanya perlu berakting menjadi seorang anak kecil yang hilang. Lalu, kau buat saja mereka ngobrol! Tenang saja, aku akan memantaumu" kata Fumiyo. Energy mengangguk.

"Oke nee-chan! Tapi..." putus Energy lesu.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Fumiyo penasaran.

"Tapi... Imbalannya apa?" kata Energy innocent.

Fumiyo sweatdrop. 'Hah... Dasar ade kurang ajar!' batin Fumiyo kesal. "Iya, iya! Nanti ada imbalannya kok! Tenang aja!" katanya menahan amarahnya.

Energy langsung senang. "Yey, kalau begitu aku kesana dulu ya" kata Energy menunjuk Naruto dan Hinata yang masih diam-diaman.

"Iya, iya! Buruan gih" kata Fumiyo sedikit mendorong Energy. Lalu, Energy berlari menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata yang membuat Fumiyo menepukkan dahinya.

'Dasar bodoh! Kalau begitu dia tidak akan dikira sebagai anak yang hilang' batinnya kesal.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Waduh *negiril ke atas* kependekan ya? Ah, maaf semua. Energy-chan buntu ide nih #plak. Bales Review ah!

**Balesan Review:**

**Dark Hazel Miki-desu**: makasih Miki-chan udah RnR :) maaf Miki-chan, setelah aku chek, aku lupa nulis Miki-chan #digampar jawaban Miki-chan hampir bener kok :)

**Kireina Yume**: makasih Yume-chan udah RnR lagi ^o^ NejiTen-nya gimana? Kurang bagus ya? Maaf ya Yume-chan! Aku ngga terlalu pandai buat romance #nangisdipojokan :')

**Inainae-chan**: hehe, gimana chap ini Ina-chan? Baguskah? Ahahaha, jawaban Ina-chan lucu ^o^ #digamparIna-chan

**Natsu Hiru Chan**: wah, ngga kerasa loh kalo aku update-nya kelamaan :) jawaban Natsu-chan lucu :) makasih udah di jawab, dibaca, dan di review ^o^

**Fumiyo Fuchida**: makasih Fumiyo-chan udah sempet2 RnR fict aku :) jawaban Fumiyo-chan hampir bener ^o^

**Cherry Blossom Clash**: hehehe, makasih Cherry-chan udah RnR fict aku dan udah add aku di Facebook :) jawaban Cherry-chan justru bikin ide aku bertambah. Makasih Cherry-chan :)

**Pink Uchiha**: makasih Pink-chan udah mau RnR fict aku :) aku kira Pink-chan ngga suka sama fict ini makanya ngga Review2 :') jawaban Pink-chan bener kok :)

Makasih ya buat semua yang udah mau baca fict ini ^o^ apa lagi kalau di review :D

∞✽∞ R E V I E W ∞✽∞


End file.
